


Right Where I Belong

by hendollana



Series: Overjoyed [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, ben and trent would die for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendollana/pseuds/hendollana
Summary: "Hey." Trent whispers, desperate to pull his hand up from his side and cup Ben's face but careful of the remaining stewards cleaning out the stadium."Hey yourself." Ben replies, his eyes sparkling from under his lashes as he looks up.





	Right Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> sike i am still alive!!! dhdj So sorry ive been absent for writing anything but ive been moving for uni n shit!
> 
> so, heres a ben and trent fic because trent went to go watch ben play and i had Feelings about it.
> 
> there is smut but its easily skipable if its not your thing! enjoy!
> 
> (very much not beta-ed or proof read bc Nothing i write is)

The drive to Oxford feels longer than the three hours and twelve minutes Google maps had told Trent it would be. The wind is gently blowing through the crack he’s left open on the empty passenger side window, cooling the car but creating little noise to distract from the Spotify playlist Trent has been playing through the aux. He isn't complaining though, it's nice, driving through open British roads with Stormzy playing quietly, even the busy motorways don't seem that bad to Trent when he thinks about who he gets to see once he reaches his destination.

Klopp hadn't loved the idea when Trent had mentioned it on the bus back from Anfield, grinning as he told Rhian and Harvey that he couldn't hang out tomorrow as he was going to Oxford to watch Ben play. Klopp had given Trent a look and gestured for him to come and sit next to him. Trent, not wanting to get in trouble with the boss after such a good win, had easily complied. He'd started off somber, telling Trent that he knew it was a day off but it probably wasn't the best idea to drive three hours just to watch his boyfriend play after playing a full match the day before. Trent had just smiled back at him, too buzzed off the win and the Snapchat Ben had sent him after of him watching the match in one of Trent's old Liveprool shirts, saying that he knows but he'd already missed Ben's first game and debut due to the Community Shield and there was no way he was missing tomorrows game. Klopp had just sighed, but Trent could see him smiling a little as he muttered that it was fine, as long as he did his own recovery session before leaving.

It's twenty minutes past one and Trent's sat nav tells him there's ten minutes till he arrives in Oxford. He's jogging his leg that isn't resting on the clutch, nervous energy channelling out of his body. It's a surprise visit and Trent knows he shouldn't be nervous at all, he knows Ben's dying to see him and vice versa, but he can't help but feel a bit anxious as he follows the signs that lead into the town centre. Trent knows it's stupid, because all he and Ben have done since Ben's loan was finalised is complain that they miss each other and can't wait to see each other, but what about if Ben has plans? Trent doesn't want to intrude on Ben's new life as he's still settling.

Trent doesn't know why he was worried though because as soon as he pulls into the parking lot of the Kassam Stadium, a full hour and a half early, his phone pings. It's Ben, of course it's Ben.

There's a picture of Ben's spot in the Oxford Utd changing rooms with a message below that reads:  _ 'no homo but i wish u were here, football doesn't feel the same without ur annoying hair ruffles' _

Trent's heart sinks a little bit at the thought that Ben seems a little bit lonely, but replies immediately to not give away suspicion that he’s anything but at home:  _ 'miss u too benny, who are u sat next to? are they nice?'  _

Trent feels a bit silly acting so paternal over Ben, but growing up being the older of the pair he always felt a need to make sure Ben was content and now they're dating he feels even more grossly protective.

His phone pings again, Ben replying very fast for someone who's playing a match in just over an hour:  _ 'some of the older guys, yeah they're nice, u watching the game later?' _

Trent smiles before typing a reply, needing to ensure Ben has no idea he's going to be watching the match in person:  _ 'ofc i am baby, cr7 streams or footybite do u reckon?'  _

Ben replies just as quickly, though Trent suspects it's because he has to go now, and his suspicions are confirmed when he reads the message:  _ 'that's illegal mister. footybite probably tho. Gtg, time to warm up. if i score ill blow u a kiss as a celebration'  _

Trent laughs to himself quietly, not wanting to alert any other of the cars and fans now filling up the parking lot of his presence, typing a quick good luck and a few love heart emojis.

It's almost two now and Trent figures he might as well make his way into the stadium, he isn't sure if he's going to get stopped by anyone wanting pictures or not, and he wants to make it to his seat a while before the game starts so he can catch Ben's eye and surprise him whilst he's only warming up and not in the middle of the game. Trent keeps his head down as he exits the car, pushing his black cap down further as he locks it and glances up at the stadium. He really doesn't want to be recognised today, his brother would laugh at him if he could see him right now, joke that Trent's let fame get to his head if he thinks he's going to get recognised everywhere he goes. Trent smiles at the thought before taking a look around the entrances to the stadium. 

It's busy, men, women, children and groups of teenagers are all mingling around the entrances dressed in their football shirts and scarves. Trent loves it. He doesn't think he'll ever get over the sight of people going to watch their team, the smiles on kids faces as they look up at the stadium in wonder and the chatter between the adults as they discuss tactics and results. Trent loves it because it was  _ him _ . Not even eight years ago he was walking up Walton Breck Road, decked out in a Gerrard shirt and a Liverpool scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, chatting to Tyler about when Carragher was going to retire. 

Trent shakes his head of any childhood reminiscing, he has to do it often enough for various interviews, and starts walking towards the main entrance. He's not even sure what gate he has to go through, he'd gotten the tickets through Cam Branagan, asking for a ticket and a promise not to tell Ben he was coming down for the game. Cam had smiled over facetime, calling them cute, and then complained about all of Trent and Ben's phone call conversations he has to put up with now Ben's living with him. Trent had just laughed in response, grinning as he said he hoped Cam didn't listen to the ones past midnight. 

Trent’s at the gate now, the slightly crumpled ticket having to be smoothed out by his hand before the scanner would accept it, and pushes his body through the turnstiles, grumbling to himself as his coat pocket gets stuck on one of the spikes. The steward across the walkway to get into the seating gives Trent a funny look as he finally pushes himself through the entrance, and then gives him another look. And another. Before a look of recognition crosses his face and Trent knows he’s fucked. This guy definitely recognises him and Trent’s ticket reads that he has to use that entrance. Great, Trent thinks, and then feels a bit guilty, because he’s so, so thankful for all the support he has as a player, it’s just that it’s his day off and he just wants to watch his secret boyfriend play, not talk about last nights game with people he’s never met before. But Trent’s nothing if not professional, so he takes a deep breath, puts on his best smile and walks over to the guy.

“Hey.” Trent says, handing the steward his ticket to be pointed in the direction of his seat. The guy looks at him again, running his hand through his beard quickly, as if to quadruple check that Trent really is who he thinks he is.

“Hey, mate. You’re up in south stand upper, seat twenty-eight,” The man speaks, and for a brief moment Trent thinks that might be it, “Sorry if this is rude but you’re Trent Alexander-Arnold right? Or am I just imagining things?”

Trent laughs, before nodding his head, “Yeah, no, it’s not rude don’t worry and yep, that’s me.”

The guy smiles back at him, “Wow, amazing to meet you. Your corner against Barca? Pure genius mate,” Trent laughs again at this, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment as the man continues, “What are you doing down at League One game?”

Trent looks back at him, happy that the conversation is going so chill, “Just here to see a friend, you know Ben Woodburn? Just loaned here from back at Liverpool.”

The guy nods, “Ah yeah, well I won’t keep you, have fun mate. Again, great to meet you and good luck in the new season, hope you stick it to them bastards at City.”

Trent barks out a laugh in response, grinning as the guy laughs along whilst holding out his hand to shake. Trent gladly accepts it, saying goodbye and wishing the nameless steward well before walking up the steps to the rows of seats that are slowly starting to fill now that it’s only forty five minutes to kickoff. 

Trent eyes up the seats, quickly locating his seat and skirting his way past the young family that are sat in his row before pushing the seat down with his hand and sitting. Once he’s as comfortable as you can be on a plastic seat at a football ground, Trent takes a look around the section he’s sat in. There’s mostly families with small children and the occasional couple or older man, Trent figures Cam set up him in an area he won't be recognised as easily, probably whilst muttering about how fames gotten into Trents head. 

There's a cheer from beside him and Trent drags his eyes from the elderly man wiping his glasses on his scarf to the pitch in front of him, he grins when he sees the Oxford players running out onto the pitch for warm up, his eyes already scanning the group for Ben. He finds him quickly, his brain trained to look for a lithe form and fluffy hair after years of being best friends, his grin growing impossibly larger.

Trent keeps his gaze firmly fixed on Ben for the next few minutes, watching him run the length of the centre circle, he knows he looks a bit like a lovesick fool, Trents head leaning on his hand as he lets out a content sigh at the sight of Ben's slightly too long, in need of a trim, hair flopping to the side in the wind. The team has moved onto rondos now and Trent is hit with a wave of how lucky he is, Ben looks absolutely stunning, his black training kit clinging to his body in a way that would make Trent make a lewd comment if they weren't in public. He's laughing whilst kicking the ball to his teammate across from him, and Trent realises this is the first time he's seen Ben looking so happy whilst playing football in a long time. He feels a bit guilty now that he complained so much to Klopp when Ben first left on loan this year, when this is so clearly good for him. It also makes Trent fill up with a warm sense of love and pride though, watching his boyfriend looking so at home as he kicks a ball and smiling so unabashed. 

The teams been out training for a good ten minutes now and Trent feels slightly disappointed that Ben hasn't noticed him yet, logically Trent knows he's sat a good thirty yards away from the pitch but he still feels justified complaining. And then, Trent swears it's as if the football gods have blessed him, the family besides him baby starts crying particularly loudly and the players on the pitch glance up at Trent's row of seats like meerkats in a nature documentary. Trent still has his gaze firmly fixed on his boyfriend, so he's giddily watching the exact moment Ben's own line of sight moves from the now quieting baby to Trent.

Sometimes Trent thinks he couldn't love Ben anymore but then he watches him right now, as his eyes light up upon seeing Trent and his whole body feels fizzy, like he's floating on a cloud and Ben's loving, bright blue eyes are guiding him along, and Trent realises that he's never loved anyone as much as he loves this man. Trent lifts his hand in a wave, his mouth twisting into a smirk because he's already had the initial 'oh my god I love you so much, I can't believe I'm seeing you right now moment' and now he gets to watch as Ben's eyes go even softer and his smile seems as wide as the pitch. 

Ben's waving back frantically now, smiling up at him and mouthing Trent's name. Trent laughs out loud, the feeling of pure luck of being able to call this man his own still coursing through his veins, and Ben laughs back. Ben's teammates have long since turned their attention away from where Trent's sat and are getting ready to run back into the dressing room to prepare for kick off in ten minutes and Ben's swapping longing looks between Trent and the steady stream of players running into the tunnel. Trent laughs again and points in the direction of the tunnel whilst mouthing 'Go!', and whilst Trent knows he can't see well enough from where he's at to know for sure, he can swear he sees Ben roll his eyes as he mouths 'Yes, Sir!' back at Trent before following the last strangling players into the exit.

Trent's still smiling at the space where Ben stood even though his boyfriend is long gone, he videocalls Ben most nights and yet somehow seeing him in person makes him feel like it's the first time he's seen his face in forever. 

"Excuse me?" 

Trent's attention is drawn from the empty pitch to the family with the baby next to him. As well as the baby, the couple also have a child of about five or six with them. Said child is the one currently asking for Trent's attention.

"Yeah?" Trent answers easily, he doesn't know if this kid knows who he is or if he just wants to ask a question like children do but he loves kids and is happy to humour him.

"Do you know that player? On the pitch?" The child asks, showing off a toothy grin as his dad raises his hand in apology to Trent for his child bothering him.

Trent flashes back just a smile just as big to the kid, "Yeah, we play together sometimes," He says, adding "Not in this team though." when the boy looks at his dad for confirmation.

Trent feels a flash of sadness at his description of how he knows Ben. He wishes he could tell this child that he knows the player on the pitch better than anyone else in the world, that he gets to call him his own, that they've kicked a ball about together since they were his age. It's a pointless bit of sadness, Ben tells him whenever Trent brings it up, that there's no point getting sad over having to be in the closet when being out would ruin Trent's career. They get into fights over it, Trent despises that he knows Ben hates being secretive about their relationship as he does but yet Ben cares more about Trent's career than his own happiness. But even Trent agrees that they're pointless fights, at least until the world of football sorts itself out.

There's another cheer that goes around the stadium, once again jolting Trent from his thoughts, and Trent turns his attention to the pitch just as the ref blows his whistle for kick off. His eyes immediately began to track Ben, he's playing his favourite position of shadow striker today and Trent can't help the soft smile that his mouth morphs into. He might miss Ben playing for the same club as him but he misses it nowhere near as much as he'd miss Ben not enjoying playing. 

Cam scores in the twelfth minute and Trent lets out a delighted whoop as he stands up and cheers. He watches Ben jump on his back, grinning from ear to ear and Trent feels a rush of happiness for his friends, despite the fact that he can't help the small part of him wishing it were still in a Liverpool team they were all playing and celebrating together after they score. The rest of the game passes fairly quickly, half time goes past in a flash with Trent doing nothing else but staying in his seat and shooting a quick text to his mum who'd asked how Ben had responded to the surprise with about sixty emojis added. Ben goes off on the eighty-eighth minute, he flashes Trent a blinding smile and a thumbs up as he jogs to the bench, his replacement running onto the pitch.

As soon as the final whistle blows Trent is up from his seat, gently pushing his way past the other leaving fans and walking back down the steps to the entrance. Instead leaving Trent slips from the steady stream of people exiting to reach the seats nearest the dugouts, the smile he's had on his face the whole game growing as he sees Ben standing by the tunnel.

"Oy!" Trent shouts, grinning as he watches Ben's head swivel around to face him.

"Trent," Ben replies, his eyes slightly wide as if he still isn't sure this is happening, Trent thinks he looks adorable, "I can't believe you're- why didn't you tell me you were coming! I could've got you like, special seats or something."

"Nah," Trent replies softly, "Wanted to surprise you, didn't I?"

Ben lets out a breathy laugh, running a hand through his hair, "Consider me surprised."

"Congrats on the win by the way," Trent begins, only stopping to appreciate the slight blush that tints the tips of his boyfriends ears, "You did great, maybe not as good as Cam though."

Trent laughs as Ben raises his eyebrows and scoffs slightly, "To think I was going to ask you to come into the stadium to wait for me."

God, Trent thinks, he's missed this man so much.

"We all know you still will." Trent replies.

"Maybe so," Ben says, before whispering something to the steward next to him. "Okay, you're allowed in. Don't steal any of our tactics though."

Trent snorts in response, laughing a bit as Ben's lips curl up into a half smile. The pitch and stadium are long empty now, so Trent, under Ben's watchful and probably judgemental eyes, jumps the barrier between the seats and the pitch and comes face to face with Ben for the first time in what feels like months.

"Hey." Trent whispers, desperate to pull his hand up from his side and cup Ben's face but careful of the remaining stewards cleaning out the stadium.

"Hey yourself." Ben replies, his eyes sparkling from under his lashes as he looks up. Trent feels like he's in a trance, like his whole world feels centred now he only has centimetres between him and Ben instead of the now usual hundreds of miles. 

Of course, Ben ruins it by rolling his eyes, "Stop staring at me and go wait inside, I need to go get changed before the lads think I've fucked off somewhere and tell the gaffer." 

"Do that often do you?"

Ben gives him a shove, before his schools his face into a faux seriousness, "Yeah, I meet up with all my secret boyfriends here."

Trent can't help the bark of laughter that escapes him, his eyes crinkling as Ben's facade falls and starts to giggle along with him. 

"Go on, go get changed and tell your gaffer you're not getting the coach home, I have me car and another surprise for you." 

Ben raises an eyebrow, his pale lips still in a soft smile and Trent's not sure he can wait until they get in the car to kiss him.

"Oh?" Ben says, "Today's my lucky day, I guess." 

Trent nods in response, and beings to dutifully follow Ben down the tunnel and into the corridor leading to the dressing room. There's a few pressers and coaches hanging about but apart from that it's just them, Trent can hear the loud music and boisterous chatter coming from the home dressing room. It brings a smile to his face, a post win dressing room always feels like home.

"Okay," Ben begins, his face set with a determined look, "You wait here, I'll try to be as quick as possible. But uh, yeah I'll be max fifteen mins, sorry I'd have planned this better if I knew you were coming."

It's Trent who rolls his eyes this time, used to Ben's insistent worrying, "Ben, it's fine. Told you before, couldn't have told you because then it's not a surprise, that's how they work." 

Ben sighs, but he has a small grin and a dimple showing, "I'm aware, idiot. Right. Stay here, don't move."

"It's a deal." 

Ben nods his head, before taking a glance around the stadium. There's less people with them now, but it still surprises Trent a little when Ben reaches forward and presses a quick kiss on Trent's cheek, murmuring a 'see you soon' before jogging into the dressing room. 

"Huh." Trent says out loud, reaching his hand up to touch the spot on his cheek that Ben's slightly chapped lips had met. 

Trent knows he looks like an idiot at the moment, leaning against a wall by himself with his hand cupping his cheek and goofy grin but he supposes that's just the effect his boyfriend has on him. He's so happy he decided to do this today, even if he is exhausted and sore from driving, to see Ben's eyes light up when he first saw Trent in the stands, and to get impromptu soft cheek kisses that convey all the love Ben has for him.

Ben hadn't lied about being as quick as possible because Trent's only counted fifty of the bricks on the wall opposite him and fantasised about what he wants to do to Ben tonight twice when said man comes rushing out the dressing room, freshly showered with water droplets from his hair dripping onto his hoodie and sweats, bag thrown haphazardly onto his shoulder. 

"Ready?" Ben asks, gently pushing his bag up properly, he's looking up at Trent with that stupid (beautiful, Trent corrects) innocent look he always has on his face and Trent wants to do nothing more than push him up against the wall behind them and snog him until Ben is sliding onto his knees. Later, Trent chastises himself.

"Always." Trent replies, sliding an arm around Ben as they make their way out the players exit.

The car park is empty bar from Trent's Mercedes by the time they make it out and they both run over to it, laughing and breathless as Trent shouts 'Last to the car pays for dinner!'. 

They're still panting as they buckle their seatbelts and Trent sneaks a quick look at Ben as he starts the car up, the low rumble of the engine mixing into the sounds of their breathing, and Trent is struck not for the first time today and probably not the last by how gorgeous his boyfriend is.

They're pulling out of the car park when Ben speaks up, "So, not to be needy, but what's my other surprise?"

Trent chuckles, "To be fair, it's not exciting or nothing. More practical."

Ben lets out a sound of consideration, "No like you to be practical."

"I'm offended by that Ben," Trent smiles, "It's just a hotel room for the night. Nothing fancy or anything, but I figured Cam wouldn't want to he in the same flat as us tonight."

Ben bursts out in giggles, and when Trent moves his gaze from the road to his boyfriend breifly he can see his eyes are scrunched up in happiness. 

"What!" Trent says when Ben's still laughing despite the fact he's joined in, "Are you saying I'm not getting any tonight? After I went to all this trouble!"

"No," Ben gets out between his slowing laugher, "No, yeah, you are, don't worry about that. I just love how well planned you are, is all."

Trent grins for what feels like the hundredth time today, matching the smile plastered on Ben's glowing face, "Good, cause that's obviously the only reason I came all the way down here." 

"Hey!" Ben spits out, before his face softens, "Thank you though, for coming down. I missed you a lot and this has been, sort of the best day I've had in awhile."

"I really think you underestimate just how much and what lengths I'd go to to make you happy, Ben." 

As soon as Trent says it, he kind of regrets it. Because as much as the boys in Liverpool tease him and Ben for being lovesick pups, they don't actually get sappy and express their feelings for each other that much but the 'I love yous'. 

Trent doesn't know why though, because Ben's reached his hand over to rest on top of Trent's that isn't on the wheel and he's looking at Trent like he's the best thing in the entire world. 

"I love you, but drive faster to this hotel so I can repay the favour."

*

As soon as Trent closes the hotel door Ben is pressing up against him, his body arching perfectly into Trent's own as their lips meet for the first time in days. Trent feels like he's dying, God, it's not even been two weeks but he'd missed this so much, missed the small gasp Ben let's out as Trent pushes him around so it's Ben with his back firm against the door, missed the way Ben knows just how to lick over the spot below his jaw that makes him groan in pleasure, missed the way his Ben throws his head back against the wood, leaving his throat exposed for Trent to put all his willpower into not marking up. 

But mostly he'd missed the moans and declarations of love they share as Trent turns Ben around and pushes them towards the bed, laughing as Ben let's out an 'oof' as his back meets the soft mattress.

Ben glares up at him, "Shut up and, fuck, take your shirt off or something."

Trent nips once more on the corner of Ben's bottom lip, sitting up from his position of hovering over Ben's body to pull his sweater over his head, preening slightly when Ben arches up and runs his tongue over his already swollen lips at the sight of Trent's torso. He knew those extra sessions at the gym over summer break would be worth it.

"You now, baby."

Ben does as he's told, wriggling his arms to tug off the training top he'd had on, whimpering as Trent reaches down and licks over one of his nippes as soon as his shirts thrown on the floor.

"Trent," Ben breathes out, and Trent is going to die over how wrecked he sounds already, "I don't, fuck, you better have stuff with you or I'm going to kill you." 

Trent pauses his movements of kissing down Ben's chest, looking up at Ben's flushed and sweaty face, knowing his own mirrors it, with an incredulous look, "I do, don't worry your pretty little head off."

Ben, despite the fact his hands are clinging onto Trent's shoulders, rolls his eyes, "Go get it then, cause I haven't got off since I seen you last and I am not gonna last." 

Trent can't help the moan that leaves his lips, feeling his dick swell at Ben's words, "Fuck, yeah, it's just in my jeans pocket, just let me stand up."

Trent reluctantly gets up, struggling out of his jeans as he grabs the condom and lube packet he had stashed in his back pocket before leaving the house, pretty certain about how tonight would go. He takes the rest of his clothes off while he's at it, his boxers and socks joining the pile of clothes on the floor that Ben's also added to whilst Trent got the essentials.

When Trent looks back at the bed he can't help the slow grin that covers his face. Ben is laying on his back as Trent had left him, but now he's rid of his clothes and his hand is lazily stroking up and down his length. Yep, Trent thinks to himself, this boy is going to be the death of him.

"Like what you see?" Ben murmurs, grinning as Trent sinks onto the bed with him.

"You know I do." Trent says back, scooting him and Ben further up the bed so his partners head is resting on the pillows and Trent is staring down at Ben's face.

Trent leans down to kiss him, moaning as Ben slides a hand down his back, shivering at the thought of the marks from Ben's nails. 

"Hurry up." Ben whines, moving his hand to push Trent's head down to kiss him again, Trent smiles into the kiss, sliding his tongue into the youngers mouth as his snakes his own hand down Ben's side.

"No foreplay then?" Trent questions, laughing a little as Ben tugs on his hair impatiently, "Don't wanna suck me off?"

"Tempting," Ben replies, moving his own head to speak the words into Trent's neck between open mouthed kisses, "But no, tomorrow morning. Will then."

"Fuck, yeah, okay," Trent says, words faltering a little as Ben shifts his hips upwards and brushes his inner thigh against Trent's cock. "Legs up then."

Ben complies quickly, pushing his legs up and easily hooking them over Trent's shoulders. Trent has to suck in a breath at the sight before him, Ben spread out and showing himself all to Trent, and yet again Trent's hit by how fucking lucky he is. 

And as cool as Trent had been playing it, he's also desperate to get into Ben and get off, so he quickly tears the lube packet open using his teeth and squirts some onto his fingers, rubbing it a little to warm it up before he brings his fingers down to rest just against Ben's hole.

"Tell me if it's too much, yeah?"

Ben grins cheekily, "I've only been gone a week, it's not like before that we weren't shagging most days."

Trent smiles back, "Yeah I know, but-"

"You're a gentleman who likes to be careful, yeah, I know Trent." Ben cuts him off with, his eyes soft and loving. Trent can't stop the blush that spreads on his face, it's not his fault he loves Ben and wants him to be the most comfortable he can be.

With resurrances acquired, Trent slowly slides his first finger into Ben, kissing up and down his thighs as Ben sighs in pleasure, his eyes screwed shut.

"Good?" Trent mumbles, as he pushes his finger in and out from his bottom knuckle, gaining speed as Ben quickly nods his head.

"God, yeah, 'nother." 

Trent smiles against Ben's knee, feeling all proud as he watches him grind down on him. He quickly does as Ben asks though, because he can feel his dick throbbing between his legs, ignored and Trent thinks he might explode if he doesn't get in his boyfriend soon.

Ben keens in response, grinding back down on Trent's two fingers for a while before he whispers, 'More, yeah?' to Trent, whose more than happy to gently slide in a third and final finger. Trent keeps up his hand movements for a while, groaning when he finds Ben's prostate and watches his boyfriend let out a probably too loud for a hotel moan and arch his back off the bed.

"Ready, Trent, fuck," Ben pants, reaching his hand out to grasp at Trent's own, looking into Trent's eyes as he says, "Fuck me."

And who is Trent to deny him when Ben looks so fucking beautiful as he grips onto Trent's hand and lets out a little huff of air every time Trent crooks his fingers just so.

"Yeah, I'm on it, just one minute, need to get this on." Trent says as he holds up the condom with his spare hand before he reluctantly pulls his fingers out of Ben, biting his lip when Ben lets out a small whine at the loss.

Trent makes quick work of putting the condom on, deftly ripping it open and rolling it onto his cock, moaning as he gives himself a few tugs, because as much as Trent loves spoiling Ben, he's just spent five minutes fingering him without once touching himself and he's probably the most turned on he's been in months.

"Ready?" Trent says, looking up from where he's slid the rubber onto himself and to Ben's body. He's flushed all over, his chest moving up and down with every breath he takes and his dick red and swollen where it rests on his belly. Trent wants to ingrain the image to his mind forever.

"Yeah, Jesus Trent, you're so hot." Ben pants out, reaching up to smooth his hand along Trent's stubble. Trent smirks at him, feeling proud of the effect he has on his boyfriend.

"Says the one," Trent replies, leaning over Ben to kiss him as he pushes into him.

Fuck, Trent thinks, he doesn't think he'll ever get used to the pure pleasure he feels when he's first begins moving inside Ben's body, the warmth and pressure on his own dick is so good that Trent can't do anything but moan and throw his head back.

"Fuck." Ben draws out, Trent opens his eyes to look down at him and fuck what a sight, Ben has his own eyes firmly closed and his hands are gripping the bed sheets below him. He's stunning, looking like something straight out of Trent's best fantasies when he was a kid, and Trent needs to make them both come as soon as possible.

"God, Ben you feel so good," Trent says, smiling as Ben cracks his eyes open and blushes, "So fucking beautiful." 

"Shut uuuup," Ben whines, and Trent makes a mental note to start calling Ben beautiful so much he can't object to it, "Shut up and fuck me harder, Trent, please."

And Trent doesn't need any more encouragement than that to grab Ben's wrists with his hand, pushing them above Ben's head and start to push in and out of Ben at a punishing speed. 

Moans and whimpers and groans fall from both their lips as Trent fucks into Ben, making sure he hits Ben's sweet spot every time, they're barely kissing anymore, just panting into each others open mouths as Ben occasionally reaches his head up to connect their lips. 

"'M close." Ben whispers, his stomach muscles trembling underneath Trent's body.

"Yeah?" Trent says back, "Me too baby, come for me then Ben." 

Trent knows that's Ben's weak spot, knows that Ben absolutely fucking loves it when Trent tells him what to do, and he's rewarded by Ben's muscles clenching and tightening around him as Ben whines out Trent's name and his dick shoots out onto his own stomach. 

Trent is definitely not surprised when he feels his own orgasm hit him after watching Ben come untouched and over himself. He grips onto Ben's wrists harder as he pushes into him a final time and moans into Ben's neck as he feels his body seize up and pleasure course through him as he comes.

Trent slumps down onto Ben's body as soon as he's finished, his legs giving way to exhaustion, and presses small butterfly kisses onto the side of Ben's face.

"Treeeent." Ben whines, pushing lightly on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Get up, I'm all gross and messy." Ben replies, but the hand he's got running through Trent's cropped hair tells him that Ben isn't really annoyed about it.

"Just the way I like you," Trent murmurs, but he moves his head from junction between Ben's neck and shoulder, "I'll get a flannel to clean you up, just needa pull out first."

Ben snorts, using his now free hands to cover his mouth as he lets out a giggle, "You're lucky I'm not a girl then, you'd be shite at the pull out method." 

Trent joins in with the laughter, carefully pulling out of Ben and less carefully pulling off the condom and tying it at the end, "Don't attack my skill, I'll throw this at you otherwise."

"Ew!" Ben exclaims, "You're so disgusting, why do I think you're fit?" 

"'Cause I am." Trent grins back, throwing the condom into the rubbish bin as he walks to the bathroom to wet a cloth with warm water.

When Trent walks back into the room Ben has sat himself up a little, his back leaning up against the pillows as he softly gazes at Trent. Trent's suddenly hit by the fact he has to leave tomorrow morning, and can't stop the small sigh that leaves his lips.

"You okay?" Ben asks, tilting his head slightly as Trent sits next to him on the bed and begins to gently wipe the starting to dry come off of Ben's stomach.

"Yeah, haven't been better to be honest," Trent says softly, brushing his other hand through Ben's hair, "Just sad I have to leave you tomorrow."

Ben's face morphs into a look of understanding, his eyes saddening just a touch, "That's okay, I'll come up to Liverpool next week, if you'd like?"

Trent smiles to himself as he finishes cleaning Ben's tummy and taps his leg for him move it up so Trent can gently clean around his hole. If I'd like, Trent thinks to himself, as if Ben thinks he has to ask if Trent would like to see him.

"I'd love that." Trent replies, soothing Ben a little when he twitches away from the sensitivity of Trent cleaning him.

"It's a plan then," Ben says, stopping mid sentence to yawn, his whole body stretching up as Trent throws the flannel in the direction of the open bathroom door.

"Sleepy?" 

"When am I not?" Ben replies, scooting over briefly so Trent can get the covers up from under them and pull them over himself and Ben.

Trent hums in agreement, because as privileged as it is but life as a professional footballer is also very tiring. He lays himself down next to Ben, smiling all warm and content when Ben slides down next to him and rests his head on his chest, nuzzling down a little.

"Mood," Trent replies, rubbing his hand up and down in soothing circles on Ben's upper back, feeling himself get more tired by the minute.

"Love you." Ben sleepily says, pressing a kiss to Trent's chest as he closes his eyes.

"Love you too." Trent says back, and feels so blessed that the last thing he sees before he drifts off to sleep is Ben's eyelashes fluttering closed and his lips curved into a smile

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh thanks for reading!!! pls leave kudos and a comment if ya enjoyed, it truly means a lot <3


End file.
